


who woulda thunk it

by Tostitowasnthere



Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 00:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tostitowasnthere/pseuds/Tostitowasnthere
Summary: god





	who woulda thunk it

I ripped the flamingo out from my head and stared at it glimmering eyes, I started looking down at its body and skinny metal legs. I stood there like that for 4 more minutes before snapping out of it. after a whole dance sequence later, picked the flamingo back up and rushed into an abandoned house that looked so haunted from the outside but fairly decent on the inside I sat the flamingo down at a dinner chair before seating myself right across from it, from that angle it looked so beautiful, the moonlight shining on it ever so slightly. I could just picture my life with it, a beautiful house in a nice neighborhood, a few children running around outside with their beautiful greasy wigs on while I'm grilling steaks and cheeseburgers, flamingo watching our kids from inside while cutting vegetables for the burgers and steaks. A perfect normal life, if only...

I was soon awoken from my daydreaming by Thomas barfing all over flamingo, melting them. I quickly got up and shoved Thomas out of the way before quickly picking up flamingo and rushing to a hospital, we barely made it by a hair but we made it and flamingo was rushed into ER, I waited there for what felt like forever until a doctor and a few nurses coming out with tears in their eyes, "I'm sorry sir, they didn't make it." the doctor said wiping the tears off his face. my face turned a pale grey as I fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

**Author's Note:**

> god ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff


End file.
